The Way It Is
by Micah M
Summary: A young Trainer named Eric and his friends study, train and learn about Pokemon. All the while Eric deals with his famous brother, his infamous father and his family's shady past. Romance, comedy and all the things Pokemon! Fictional region!
1. The Overdone Opener!

Micah M. Says:

I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to the creators and I DO NOT want to pass this off as me claiming it is. The towns and characters are purely fictional. Also sorry for the minor grammar and spelling mistakes.

(Inspired by Breezy) All Pokemon Speech will be signified with a **BOLD **mark. (Example if a Pikachu cries it'll appear as **Chu! Pikachu!**)

- - - - -

"You still chasing that damn dream of becoming a Gym Leader eh? I'll tell you what. If your Pokemon don't listen to you kid you won't ever make it!" the cloaked Trainer standing opposite of Eric Andrews readied the Pokeball in his hand. He smirked and through it into the middle of the battle ground.

The white flash revealed a monstrous Rhydon staring down Eric. Eric bit his bottom lip and let his own Pokeball go. However nothing came out. Eric fearing for the worst noticed that he suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle. He saw Rhydon charging at him. Eric began to dart away from the charging Pokemon and felt it's presence behind him. He couldn't catch his breath and could hardly breath. His throat felt like it was closing on him. Eric began to choke and cough when he felt the horn from the Rhydon's head thrust into his back.

"ERIC Andrews! Look alive!" Eric shook off his fantasy scenario and realized he was in the middle of class. He noticed the class was staring at him like he had four heads.

"Sorry Ms. Reynolds." the class giggled and turned back around. The teacher went on with her daily lesson. Eric was a seventeen year old Pokemon trainer who was stuck to his own hometown. The town of Cyan Grove. Home to many small businesses, antique shops and the Cyan Grove Gym. Led by Eric's own older brother.

Eric was of average height and quite skinny. His hair reached down to a little below his ears and curled toward the bottom. He usually clad comfortable clothing and didn't particular care of 'styles' nor did he ever care for what was popular. Eric wanted to be himself and he did so with pride.

He began doodling the notes for the day as a well as a drawing of a Rhydon that he had conjured up from the frightening day dream. As the bell for the class to end rang he gathered his things and was ready to leave the class before the teacher could pull himself aside. "Mr. Andrews? May I have a word with you?" he heard several girls snickering and he couldn't help but sigh and walk to the teachers desk.

"Yes Ms. Reynolds?" he could look at the sympathetic eyes of the teacher and know he wasn't in much trouble but couldn't help to feel embarrassed.

"You haven't fallen asleep in the class for quite awhile. I suppose your brother had some rough battles last night huh?" she said packing her own things. It was the beginning of their week's vacation and even the teachers were excited about it.

"Yeah I guess. You know a few Electrodes using Self-Destruct and Tyranitars using Earthquakes can really put a tamper on my sleep schedule." Eric said nervously scratching the back of his head. He had always had that nervous tick ever since he was a child. Thus why he quickly learned not to lie. Not because of fear of being caught but because he knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm not going to write you up or anything. Just try and let your brother know to close the Gym early or something. Which reminds me. My nephew is on his way to Cyan Grove and wanted to test your brother's skills. He is a decent trainer with three badges I think. Let your brother know that he has a decent battle ahead of him." Eric always loved Ms. Reynolds and remembered times when his older brother would hang out with her after school and he even thinks they dated sometimes. But these were thoughts that even Eric didn't dream about.

"Yeah sure. I'll pass it along. Well, I wanted to do some training with my newest catch today so I got to get going. I'll see you around town. See you later!" Eric walked down the near deserted halls and noticed a particular kid still struggling with his backpack and books. The kid was Alex Manchester. A sophomore who befriended Eric simply by standing up to the older guys who were picking on him. That and he had a really strong Electabuzz to show off to the other kids.

Eric approached him and stood behind Alex's locker's door. So as Alex shut it he was spooked by Eric's appearing trick. Eric laughed and padded Alex on the shoulder.

"So I fell asleep in Ms. Reynolds class again. It was pretty embarrassing." Alex hoisted his backpack on one shoulder and continued to breath heavily.

"Oh wow. You got caught again huh?" Alex was a bit shorter then Eric but was a bit bigger in terms of build and certainly more muscular then Eric. "Say I caught a new Pokemon this morning. I want to try it out. Battle me!" Alex had always been blunt.

"Deal! Oh wait. I was supposed to help my brother right after school. Miltank had made a mess out of one of the rocks in the gym using Take Down. So promised to help clean the field a bit cleaner." Eric's brother had a thing for Ground and Rock types since he was a child. His first catch was a Sandshrew using one of their fathers Pokemon. And since then he had an agenda using the types. His all time favorite Pokemon. And his buddy out of battle was a Marowak who had a tendency to playfully follow Eric's brother around the Gym and attached house.

"So? We'll battle and then help Jeremy! Come on man I've been really anxious all day to test this baby out! I caught him using one of my last Great Balls too! Sucker wouldn't stay in a Pokeball!" Alex had already taken out the Ball to show Eric. Eric gave him a sarcastic thumbs up as they pushed the school doors outside to witness a battle already taking place between two female trainers.

"Woh. Get a load of this! A Gligar versus a Poliwhirl! Want to stay and see what happens?" Eric said nudging Alex who had already been entranced by the battle. Eric sighed and found a comfortable seat.

"Gligar use Screech!" the Gligar circled around the Poliwhirl and emit a loud cry which seemed to make the Poliwhirl drop it's defense a bit. "Follow it up with an Aerial Ace!" Gligar flew high into the sky and quickly slashed Poliwhirl using the tips of its wings. The Poliwhirl fell to the ground and was obviously knocked out. The Gligar's blonde trainer recalled the Flyscorpion Pokemon and grabbed another Pokeball. The opposing trainer held up her hand and returned the fainted water Pokemon.

"I don't have anymore. Good battle Trish! Maybe when I get a few more we can battle again. That Gligar is tough." the trainer picked up her purse and waved goodbye. The boys nodded to her and stood up and walked to Trish.

"Hey great win there!" Alex put out his hand and Eric stood nervously next to him.

"Yeah I guess. That Poliwhirl was really under leveled though. I'm sure if she trained a bit she could have taken me out!" the girl named Trish was a taller blonde girl also donning the school's uniform. She however, had a patch that signified her as a member of the school council. Eric had noticed her in the halls but never knew her name. She was fairly pretty but wouldn't be the type of girl Eric would show interest in. Alex however showed interest in many girls usually all at once.

"Say my friend Eric here used to..." Trish eyes lit up and her glanced immediately changed to Eric who was once again scratching the back of his neck.

"Eric? Eric Andrews? Your older brother is Jeremy Andrew of our towns Gym! Wow. I can't believe I never met you!" she put out her hand and Eric openly accepted. "Your brother is a damn good Leader. Does our town really well. I hear he recently went up against a Dragonite and won huh? You see that one?" of course Eric did. For a whole month it was the hot buzz that somehow used a Dragonite and came up short. Jeremy was in newspapers for the next few days for interviews and articles. Eric got the chance to see it and by the end of the week he was sick of hearing of it.

"Yeah. It was a pretty decent match." Eric shyly brushed off the topic and smiled.

"I bet! So Alex you up for that date tomorrow night?" Eric glanced at Alex's beaming face. He couldn't' believe his friend had actually asked her out.

"Sure am!" Alex rubbed his hands together and widened his eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were friends with an Andrews. My dad used to remember when Jeremy's Tyranitar was still a Larvitar! He never shut up about the rare catch for days." Eric knew the feeling all too well.

"Yeah well. Like I was saying before you _rudely _interrupted me.." Trish playfully elbowed Alex in the ribs. "Was that Eric here had a pretty strong Poliwhirl for awhile. You should have seen that one! Man it was great! Until he gave it to his sister for her a playmate." It was true. For awhile Eric trained a Poliwag that his younger sister caught during a family outing. He had since evolved it and gave it back. The Poliwhirl luckily stayed playful after evolution and now was usually with his sister Lindsay. Besides Eric had his own signature Pokemon.

"Aw, that is really sweet of you Eric. So you still have Pokemon or no?" she asked grabbing her purse and brushing off her skirt.

"Yeah. It's been mine for quite awhile. I also recently caught another one after school yesterday. So I have two right now. Not to mention a really old Growlithe at home who usually just sleeps and eats." the three of them laughed and Eric suddenly felt comfortable around Trish.

"Ah. So you wanna show me? I have some time to kill." Trish asked with her palms together and looking through her blonde bangs.

"Yeah dude! We can have that battle we were discussing!" Alex chimed in and looked eager.

"You two were going to battle?" Trish responded acting quite surprised.

"Yeah just a quick thing. Two Pokemon each. Both of us caught new ones yesterday so we wanted to give them a go." Eric said pulling out a Pokeball from his messenger bag.

"Yeah awesome! Alright. Lets do this!" Alex said putting down his bag and Eric followed swiftly. He smiled as he always did before a battle.

"Don't go easy on me Alex! Let it all out!" Eric tossed the Pokeball into the middle of the field they had moved to. Trish took a seat on a nearby bench with much excitement. The white form began to get color to reveal an average sized dog-like Pokemon. However sparks were coming from it as it let out a cute little howl. This Pokemon was Eric's new Electrike!

"Oh crap! An Electrike eh? Well, this doesn't bode well for me!" Alex let his own Pokeball go to reveal a small lobster-esque Pokemon named Corphish. The boys both heard oohs and aahs coming from Trish.

"Yeah! Lets get it started! Electrike use Howl!" Electrike howled loudly as it stood proudly. However, Corphish didn't seem affected by the Howl at all. "Crap!" Eric said as he stood ready for his next course of action.

"Wait huh? Doesn't Howl lower my Pokemons attack power? Whats going on here?" Alex stood with his arms crossed looking the battle.

"Yeah Al but Corphish's natural ability is Hyper Cutter! It makes sure Corphish's Attack can't be lowered by any means!" Trish yelled from her seat. Alex smirked and got into a battle stance.

"Awesome! Corphish using Harden to make sure you can't be touched!" Eric smiled which set Alex a bit off kilter.

"Electrike use a Thunder Wave to paralyze Corphish!" Electrike let out a **Trike** and it's body began to give off massive waves of electricity. It sent a bolt in Corphish's direction and connected. Corphish cringed and was left helpless. "Finish it off with Tackle!" Electrike began to gain momentum and charged toward the Ruffian Pokemon.

"Corphish try and use a Vicegrip!" Alex shouted as Corphish managed with its paralysis to bring it's left pincer to grab hold of Electrike's paw and squeeze. Electrike winced as Eric stood in shock of the bravery of Corphish.

"Finish it off with a Thundershock."As Electrike was being held by it's paw it let out a few volts of eletricity through it's body and into Corphish. Corphish staggered and fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Alex returned his Pokemon and sighed. "Well, it'll be interesting to see these Pokemon grow huh Eric?" Eric scoffed and returned Electrike.

"Sure will!" Eric smiled and took out the only other Pokeball.

"That was great guys!" Trish shouted.

"Ready for this? What is this our one hundredth rematch with these guys?" Alex said also taking out his last Pokeball.

"Something like that! Hah!" Eric readied the final round.

"Well, lets go for it! Go Electabuzz!" as the Pokeball hit the ground a furry, electrifying Pokemon filled the space. Electabuzz. It led out it's signature cry and pounded its chest.

"Electabuzz never seizes to impress me." Eric let out his Pokemon and smurked.

"Lets go for the gold..." Eric said underneath his breath as his Pokemon came to shape.

- - - - - -  
Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. Like I said earlier I obviously came up with my own town and what not to have this take place in. I'd love the opinions you have to share so negative or positive write me a review!


	2. The Way Back Home!

This is the second chapter of Eric Andrews' adventures and going-ons in the world of Pokemon. Once again I do not own anything relating to Pokemon.

- - - - - -

The while light faded to reveal a four foot tall furry Pokemon. Eric couldn't help but feel the pride he had in this Pokemon. He glanced at Alex's face and he too was smirking.

**ZANGOON! **The mongoose Pokemon let out a cry and got into a fighting position. Eric saw Electabuzz take his usual stance and they were both ready to take each other on. Trish gripped the sides of the bunches in excitement. She perhaps was the only girl Eric has known to be truly interested in Pokemon battling.

"Well, well, well! Our two favorites enter the fray once more! Hah!" Alex had made a small fist and was ready to continue the battle. Eric shrugged.

"Yeah, why are you talking like that exactly?" Eric asked. Alex made a nervous laugh and quickly glanced at Trish.

"I dunno. Come on let's do this!" The two friends readied themselves and were both calculating strategies.

"Electabuzz create a Light Screen!" Electabuzz moved it's hands in an intricate manner and a near invisible wall was erected all-around.

"Ah! You think a Light Screen is going to do much? Zangoose heighten your attack power! Swords Dance!" With the command Zangoose formed an "X" with it's claws and seemed to quiver slightly. A faint red glow covered it's eyes and it spread it's arms out letting out a growl.

"'Buzz go in with a Thunderbolt!" An electric bolt flew through the air and was hastily heading toward Zangoose. Zangoose didn't react in time and the bolt collided with it's white furry shoulder. It rubbed the spot and smirked. "Oh come on! I was sure that would have worked!" Alex muttered between clenched teeth.

"You're going to have to do more then that mate! Zangoose give 'em a Fury Cutter!" Zangoose, seemingly before Eric had finished his command, darted toward Electabuzz creating a blur of white, red and black fur. Thrown off Electabuzz stood in one place and was connected with a slash to his torso and another on his back.

Small electric waves were uncontrollably running through Electabuzz's yellow hide.

"Watch out Al! Electabuzz is hurt badly!" Trish yelled. She was now on her feet just as into the match as Eric and Alex were.

Alex appeared not to notice Trish's advice and went on anyway. "Electabuzz give him your best Flash!" A bright yellow light encased the entire back lot of the school. Within half a second it was gone and Zangoose was tightly closing it's eyes and was not paying any attention. "Quick, Thunder Punch Zangoose!" Zangoose mere feet within Electabuzz was hit with a harsh, electric charged uppercut.

The mongoose Pokemon felt on it's back and was slow to get up. Eric was startled and couldn't believe that Alex had taught Electabuzz (A Pokemon they both knew since it's first evolution) such an impressive as Thunder Punch. Feeling he shouldn't press the friendly battle any longer, he returned Zangoose and rubbed the rear of his head.

"N-no way! I won!" Alex walked over to a beaming Electabuzz and playfully roughed up his hair. Electabuzz hugged his trainer with it's huge arms and slapped him high five. Alex returned him and approached Eric.

"Great match dude!" Alex put his hand out and Eric returned the shake. His friend had earned new respect as a trainer. As far as Eric could remember Alex was never too interested in battling. Just in collecting and appreciating Pokemon.

"Yeah, that was a nasty Punch there. I can't believe that." Eric picked up his bag and saw Trish scurry over. She was rather prettier then Eric realized.

"Holy crap you guys! I wish more people had seen that battle. For just a simple little thing after school it was entertaining as hell!" Trish said, she turned toward Alex and gave him a tight hug. "Congratulations Al!" She turned toward Eric and smiled. _Wow... she's beautiful... _Eric kicked himself out of his stupor and smiled awkwardly back. "Nice touch Eric. I use Fury Cutter all the time with my Gligar. I love the technique. It was a nice tactic." The words didn't sound like they should have been coming from a tall, blonde high school student. Alex gave Eric a face that screamed Get a hold of yourself dude!

"Yeah, yeah! It was... it was... a... you know... "before Eric could put together a coherent thought he noticed Trish's back was turned. She was talking to Alex yet again.

"I'd love to see you battle again Alex. Maybe tomorrow you can show me some of the moves your Pokemon uses in certain circumstances. I could tell the Class President to pitch a word to the school newspapers. I think they have a column about the school's student Trainers." Alex seemed to wince. Eric could tell that going over battle strategies was not the kind of date his friend had in mind. Of course Eric could feel a twinge of triumph over the spoiled date.

"Yeah, that'd be great Trish." Alex replied holding out a hand yet again for Trish. She accepted and waved goodbye to them both and took keys out of her purse. Eric and Alex turned and walked the other way toward his house and brother's gym. As they neared the end of the school's fence Eric heard a roar of a car engine and assumed it had to be Trish.

"Man, that was girl was awesome!" Eric finally belted out. Alex was kind of taken aback and nearly dropped a large water bottle he had taken out of his backpack.

"Yeah, she was great. I met her in Chemistry this semester." Eric felt a sudden uneasiness as he recounted his un-successful attempt at Chemistry. It took the school's Chansey over an hour to heal the burns he had on his hand.

"Right, right. Is she a sophomore like you or?" Eric attempted to sound slightly disinterested as they rounded the corner into town.

"No she's a Senior like you and she... hey!" Alex had stopped walking. "You like her don't you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Eric.

"What? No! Well..."

"I knew it!" Alex had raised his voice.

"Well, I mean she's really cute man and she's my age. Maybe you could just step aside and let your old buddy try this one?" he put on a goofy smile and held back a laugh. If one thing Eric had learned through his friendship was that girls never caused problems for them. Never had they argued begrudgingly about the subject.

"Yeah, alright." Alex continued his walk. "But only because she's in your grade and seemed interested in more then just your battle skills. Which, by the way. I totally kicked your ass!" Alex said nudging Eric.

"Well, maybe I would have done better if Trish hadn't distracted me the entire time!" Eric took notice of the somewhat orange sunset and could see the tall peak of the Cyan Grove's PokeCenter. If Jeremy hadn't invested in their own machine Eric would find himself there quite often. The boys continued their walk and found themselves at Eric's block.

Eric's house stood two stories tall with an average look to it. Nothing fancy. White slightly chipped shutters sandwiched the windows and a large porch took up the rest of the front. But nothing more striking was the awkwardly large, rectangular "garage" that stood connected to the house. Nearly as tall as it and even wider then the actual house, Jeremy's gym was a sight that was hard to ignore.

Eric walked into his house from the front door and found his mother reading a book with a graying Growlithe's head in her lap. She glanced up and beamed.

"About time you two got here! Jeremy has been looking for you! He needs up fixing something in the Gym! Hurry hurry!" she waved them to go past and they entered his families large kitchen. Everything was average about the room with the exception of a large metal door (one that would be normally seen in an office building or school) covering the right wall.

"I'm not even home ten seconds and already it's all about _him!"_ Eric said as he opened the door.

The gym stood with bright florescent lights mounted on the ceiling. Rock music was playing on the overhead PA system. The room was large and was covered in dirt and large rock-like protrusions coming from the floor. To the right of the door that led to the house was a small office. Jeremy's computer, healing machine and paperwork was all scattered somewhere in there.

The boys walked across the dirt. No audible signs of battling could be heard so they continued on their way heading toward the front of the gym. Before they could reach the end a voice was heard from above the music.

"Oi! Little brother!" The boys spun and saw a tall, lean man walking toward them with a smirk. He pointed a small remote at his office and the music's volume decreased. "About time man. I thought you said you were helping me out!" Eric's brother was taller then him, and according to Eric much better looking. He had long brown hair that extended down to the back of his neck. He was wearing a blank tank-top which revealed the hardened muscle underneath. A torn pair of jeans and a leather wristband were all that was needed to complete the Gym Leader's "bad-boy" persona.

"Yeah well we stopped for a quick battle after school. The guy over here," Eric pointed with his thumb at Alex "kicked my ass using a nasty Thunder Punch. Electabuzz has gotten some skill!" Eric said.

"Awesome Al! It ain't hard to be beat up my baby brother. In a Pokemon Battle or not!" Jeremy let out a loud laugh quickly followed by Alex's chuckle. "Now come on last night's battle wrecked the gym and I have to get it all back together again before the morning. I already got a guy waiting in the town's Inn for a battle. I felt bad since I had to close today." He stretched and yawned.

"Whys that? Mum send you out for errands again?" Eric asked quizzically rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope. I visited dad." Jeremy crossed his arms. Eric felt the tension and anger rise to the surface. His sorry excuse for a father had always been a sore subject. Alex nervously glanced at his taller friend who had now bound his hands in tight fists.

- - - - - - - -

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. I'm liking it a lot so far. More to come later on. Review me if you'd like, if not, I still hope you come back for more!

-Micah M-


	3. Of Hyper Beams and PokeShops

The third chapter of the exciting adventures of Eric Andrews and his friends Alex, Trish and Jeremy.

Once again I do apologize for small errors in words and grammar.

In the last chapter we saw Eric get his butt whooped by Alex's Electabuzz. Also the mysterious past behind Eric's family was introduced. Enjoy Chapter Three ladies and gentlemen!

- - - - - - - - -

Eric's hoody kept getting stuck on thorns and brush as he made his way through the familiar trail of Cyan Wood. The trees that had been there since before he was born, the distant call of a Pidgeotto or Fearow (Eric had yet to learn the slight difference) and the smells of the dew on the ground. It was this path that Eric took to get to the Pokemon shop every weekend.

The two PokeBall's at his waist were ready for action come the opportunity. Eric remembered all that had happened last night. He let Electrike chase Poliwhirl around the yard as Zangoose slept on the families back deck. Eric could still feel the slight sting in his knuckles. After Alex and he helped Jeremy get the Gym back in order he took a long hot shower and recalled the conversation he had with his brother during the cleaning. Jeremy had visited their father in jail on occasion and every time it drew Eric closer to anger. Out of frustration he had punched a boulder in the Gym when Alex and Jeremy weren't paying attention. Not having much strength; all he managed to do was hurt his hand.

Eric's breathing was the only human evidence this early in the forest. More often then not traveling trainers were seen looking for wild Pokemon and were often disappointed. If he could recall Eric could only remember Pidgeotto, Fearow and the rare Gloom residing in the small forest in the middle of town. He had awoken early to get a jump start on his day. He needed to refill his Potions and pick up a Pokeball or two and then head off to work at the Contest Hall on the other side of town.

Late last night, moments before Alex took off on his bike back to his house, they had made the plans with Trish. Both of them were going to join her for dinner and afterward enjoy some sparring or Pokemon conversation. Eric was nervous at the thought of his friend stepping aside and letting him attempt to court Trish. Her green eyes looking through her blonde bangs were often racing through his mind this morning.

As Eric reached a clearing he heard the faint sound of a beak clicking. He looked around and saw an average Pidgeotto cleaning itself on a low branch. He grinned and grabbed Electrike's PokeBall and released it.

**TRIKE! TRIKE! **The eager electric Pokemon instantly recognized it's new challenger and growled. The Pidgeotto flapped it's wings rapidly and Eric felt the cool breeze it created. He knew he could take it down. "Electrike use Thundershock!" Electrike let out a bolt heading toward the Bird and it caught the tip's of it's wings. It flew down and pecked Electrike several times on his head. Without an order Electrike let out a powerful charge that zapped the bird. Pidgeotto fell to the ground with a thud and slowly righted itself. It's breath was rapid but still steady. It backhanded Electrike with it's wing and sent it skidding back a few paces.

"Electrike Tackle attack!" It sped toward the Pidgeotto and tackled it on the ground. The bird was clearly dazed and rose and flew off into the greenery. Electrike had won! "Great job!" Eric hurried over to his Pokemon and picked it up. It licked his face and barked. Eric returned it and figured he'd be on his way.

As Eric reached the sidewalk and brushed himself off of any remaining leaves he glanced at his hometown. It was a small yet steady town which was home to many starting and veteran-ed trainers. You could see someone using a Bulbasaur and then someone letting out the massive purple Pokemon Nidoking. He continued on his way toward the shop and felt the sense of an accomplishment. He had already gotten some Experience for his new Pokemon before 9 o'clock and still had until 2 to relax. Whether or not he was going to train further or not was still up to him.

He rounded a corner and passed a group of giggling girls. He could have swore he heard "Jeremy", "brother" and "kinda cute" in their conversation. Shrugging it off he took the door to the shop and stepped in.

The small shop was much like any other shop around the world with many medicines and equipment lining the walls. A sale of Repels had started and was apparently a huge hit. He saw the balding owner of the ship, Mr. Pierce, quickly ring up a short, plump trainer with a cute Marill at his side. As they bounded out the door he smiled and greeted Pierce.

"'Allo Eric! Quite early to be heading out for the day isn't it? Or are Eric and yourself stocking up for a grueling training session?" Mr. Pierce had always been kind to the student Trainers and honorably remembered each of their names, Pokemon and who they often trained with.

"Nope just running some errands. Got work today and then some plans with some friends." Eric was eying the Great Balls that recently were being sold in the shop. Of course his budget often had to cut out these luxuries.

"Ah, well that happens, that happens. Say did your brother battle that Johto boy yet? He came in here about half and hour ago and claimed he was on his way to earn a badge. He looked mighty dead set on it. I reckon our Jeremy is gonna squash him though!" Mr. Pierce let out a loud bark of a laugh. As much as Eric loved Mr. Pierce he was always one to go on and on about Jeremy's achievements through the years.

"Not as far as I know. When I woke up he was on the phone with Ms. Reynold's about something." Eric recalled his brother with his feet up on the table phone in one hand, petting Growlithe with the other. "Who knows what that's all about."

"Ah. Well, watcha been needin'?" Pierce asked as he rubbed the bald spot on his head.

"Um three Potions and two PokeBall's. Oh and how much are those Great Balls we have now?" Eric asked pointing at the glass case full of them.

"Uh... about 600. You need a few?" Pierce asked eying a tall, bespectacled trainer who had entered the shop.  
"No thanks. Not yet anyway. Oh and..." Eric was about to ask Pierce about Trish and see what he knew about her but the tall trainer had already stepped up to the counter.

"Do you sell TMs in this place?" the man had a low, monotone voice. Eric glanced at his belt and saw four Great Balls attached. Eric returned his eyes to Pierce who smirked and then gave a sympathetic look.

"No sorry lad. We do have some great Mail though!" Eric sighed and rolled his eyes at the gesture. The trainer nodded to Pierce and walked out of the store. "He wasn't very friendly was he now?" Pierce said as he leaned on the counter.

"Yeah I'd say. I meant to ask. Hopefully I'm not stepping on anyone's toes but do you know of a girl my age, blonde named Trish? She uses a Gligar?" Eric had let the question come out all of a sudden and he had hoped he hadn't come off as strange.

"Trish? Trish... " Pierce looked up and stroked his beard.

"Mr. Pierce?" Eric had realized he fell into a day dream.

"Oh! Oh! Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. Nice young girl. Goes to your school. Her father comes here every now and then. Great customers I'd say. Give me lots of business." Mr. Pierce smiled and chuckled.

"Great! Alex and I are hanging out with her tonight and I've only ever met her last night." Eric's stomach tightened as the words left his mouth.

"OH! You got yourself a girl! That's adorable. Mum and da..." Pierce stopped his words and winced. Eric breathed and looked at Mr. Pierce. "Sorry Eric." Pierce smiled.

Eric left the shop with his items and a nagging thought in his head. He had escaped any remote thoughts of his father when he made his way back home through the woods. After taking his time and training Electrike for a good half hour he walked down his block once more.

As he approached the eyesore of the Gym he heard loud booms and bangs coming from inside. Eager to get a look he quickly put down the bag leaped over Growlithe and opened the back door to the Gym. He quickly darted toward the stairs near the door to the "Observatory Deck", Jeremy's handle, for the rectangular second floor that wrapped all the around the Gym for people wishing to view the match.

He got comfortable and took in the sight of his brother battling. A massive wave of water crashed onto Jeremy's Golem and had KO'd it in one shot. Eric's eyes darted toward the opposing Trainer and his Pokemon. A large Feraligatr was bucking it's head wildly as the Golem came crashing down. A red beam had zapped it back into Jeremy's hand and another PokeBall hit the floor, bounced and released Tyranitar. Jeremy's signature Pokemon.

The trainer taking his shot at Jeremy was yelling unnecessarily loud at his Gator Pokemon. Hidden behind a large boulder Eric could not see his brother. But he knew he was trying his hardest, posed as if he was the one in the fight. He heard the mumbled breath of his older brother and Tyranitar let out a massive multi-colored beam that connected Feraligatr sending it flying backward into yet another boulder thus causing it to crumble on top of it.  
"Hyper beam." Eric said aloud.

The trainer cussed, returned his Pokemon and marched out the door. Eric quickly darted down the stairs back onto the field and saw his brother wiping his brow and chugging a bottle of water. Eric went up to the tall Tyranitar and padded it's arm. It nudged Eric with his snout in return.

"Holy crap that was a tough one! He knocked out all of my Pokemon before I let out Tyranitar! I tell you what Air, Johto knows how to bring up their trainers." Jeremy had put the KO'd Pokemon on the machine in his office and stepped back out.

"Yeah, Pierce was telling me that the trainer stopped by the shop and was flaunting how he's going to win. Of course Pierce wouldn't have any of that." Eric said following his brother through the door back into the house.

"Yup! Pierce's loyalty never falters does it?" Jeremy walked to the couch and fell into it, followed quickly by Growlithe. "I'll tell you man, that trainer back there had a Kingler that took out Donphan in one shot! I was impressed! But he fought with WAY too much anger. It screwed him up." Eric admired his brother for his knowledge and know-how when it came to battling. Especially since he always handled it, win or lose, with a smile and a devil-may-care attitude. Eric had always hoped he'd grow to be much like his brother in terms of style and finesse when it came to being a Leader.

"Hey, I have to pick up Marowak from the PokeCenter at 4, you want to come with me?" Eric remembered that Marowak had suffered a nasty fall from a being hit by a Seismic Toss and needed to spend a few nights at the PokeCenter.

"I work 2 to 6, man. Sorry." Eric had sat up and was on his way to the kitchen when his cell phone went off. Knowing Alex was at work, he had been one of the Nurse's assistants at the PokeCenter, until five. He took it out of his pocket and nervously answered.

"Hello?" Eric said reaching in the fridge for a soda can.

"Eric? The famous Eric Andrews!?" a girly voice said back loudly.

"Huh? Lady I think you got the wrong..."

"It's Trish dummy! Whats up?" Eric had nearly spit out his soda.

"Oh h-hey Trish. How are you?" Jeremy walked back and mouthed 'Who is it?' Shoving Jeremy aside Eric quickly walked up the stairs to his room.

"I'm alright, I'm a bit pissed. My dad went off to Feldgrau Hollow without me and I'm stuck bored as hell until tonight!" Having the possibility of Trish calling to do something WITHOUT Alex had struck Eric dumb.

"Oh, that uh sucks." Eric hated himself for sounding so non-caring.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to clarify that we're meeting to grab something to eat around 7? And Alex said I could park my car at his house and we'll meet you at yours. Is that cool?" Eric assessed she sounded excited for it all.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect! I can't wait!" _You sound too eager you idiot! _Eric thought as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Awesome, see you then. Bye." she hung up the phone and Eric slid into a laying position.

The rest of the day carried on as usual. Eric went to work and helped organize the tables, the stage and helped Judge Terrie, his boss, organize her papers for her trip to Kanto. During the shift he thought about the upcoming date and reveled in the fact that he hadn't cut his hair or shaved. But not letting it get him down he attended to a Trainer's Slowbro, who had gotten it's seashell tail stuck in the doorway, toward the end of his shift and walked home.

With the uniform red collar shirt on his shoulder and glancing at a battle, he marched home to find an unfamiliar red car parked on the side of his house. _Trish!?_ He thought as he walked into his house.

To his utter horror he found Ms. Reynhold's sitting at his dinner table sipping a steaming mug across from his mother and Jeremy.

"Hey Eric!" she rose and gave him a hug. She was wearing a white tank top and capri jeans. Eric had to double take at his teacher to realize it was her. He hadn't recognized her without her sweaters and a pair of dress pants.

"Hey Ms..." before he could finish she raised a finger to her mouth.

"No, no, no, no! You can me Veronica outside of school. ONLY outside of school Eric." she smirked and her thick glasses rose with her pudgy cheeks. Eric had never noticed in school that his teacher was very cute and quite adorable.

"Please sit-down honey, have some tea. Ms. Rey... Veronica makes a mean cup!" Eric's mother said with a smile. The entire time Jeremy had been looking at his younger brother smirking quite evilly at him.

"Sorry, mum I've got plans remember?" Eric began to walk toward his bedroom, nearly tripping on Growlithe, backward.

"What? Hot date baby bro?" Jeremy said leaning back in his chair putting his folded hands on top of his head.

"Yes, actually he does Jeremy! Now stop bothering your brother!" Mrs. Andrews quickly rose and walked into the kitchen eagerly followed by Ms. Reynholds.

Eric was halfway up the stairs when he heard his brother call his name. Eric glanced back and saw Jeremy with a serious face that rivaled that when he was in the middle of catching or battling Pokemon. Eric cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, listen man. I'm thinking of making it official with Veronica. Now can you handle that?" Jeremy said looking up at his brother. Eric smiled and laughed.

"If you're happy and you don't barge into my class and start kissing her NOR do you show up at my school and rant about your latest victory over a Zapdos or a-a Mew or something, I'm fine. Really." Eric jokingly put his hand on his heart, the gesture was met when Jeremy smiled and flipped his brother off.

Eric had stepped into the bathroom and removed his work pants when he heard a slight scuffling downstairs and his mother talking loudly. He dismissed it and had one foot in the shower when he heard his mother call from downstairs "Eric there's a nice blonde girl here to see you!"

Eric had tripped and nearly fallen getting his clothes back on. _Why on Groudon's earth is she here so early!?_ Eric had made his way downstairs to find Trish on her knees petting Growlithe's gray mane of hair. She glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Eric. You ready?" she grinned and Eric smiled back. He hadn't noticed that Ms. Reynolds, Jeremy and his mother were all staring at him expectantly.

"I-I just gotta shower and stuff." He darted back upstairs and found his Zangoose laying on his bed with one eye open. "You shut up!" The Zangoose laughed and glanced at Electrike who was tearing apart an old sneaker on the floor..

Eric hurriedly got in and out of the shower and returned his Pokemon. He glanced at the mirror, adjusted his button up's collar and headed downstairs.

- - - - - - - -

And that is that. I hope you all enjoy. I am getting great pleasure in balancing out the day-to-day things with the world of Pokemon. The world I created blends the every day life of a slacker with the world of Pokemon.

Well, stay tuned for Chapter 4 and the details on the date between Trish and Eric!


	4. A Good Point

I apologize for the very long absence of updates! I thank those who have commented on the story and am happy you enjoyed it. So without very ado...

The fourth chapter in this particular Pokemon adventure! Last time we left Eric he was heading on his "date" with Trish. I hope you enjoy this "installment".

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's respected elements.

- - - - - - -

The cold nipped at Eric's nose as he zippered his hooded sweatshirt to his throat. Trish was steadily walking toward the local Pokemon Center. Trish had told Eric that Alex had called about a huge Pokemon discovery and wanted them to meet him there. The confusion that Eric had wasn't any match for the large ball of nervousness and constant awareness of Trish standing inches away.

"So did he even give you a hint as to what he was worked up about?" Eric said breaking the silence that had fell over them.

"Not really. He just said it was huge and wanted us to head over there ASAP." She shivered and bit her lip. "Man, I regret not taking my car. Also I regret wearing this stupid skirt!" she exclaimed as she shrunk into her jacket.

"Well, I think you look pretty." Eric's eyes grew and he couldn't think why he had just said that. Trish smirked as he locked his eyes on the sidewalk.

"Well, thanks Eric. You look pretty too." they laughed but Trish suddenly stopping in her tracks alarmed Eric so much that he had nearly tripped over a broken piece of cement. He looked up and saw two people walking toward them. He strained his eyes and made out a guy he recognized from school and a girl who had long black hair. The dark hair stood out against the large blue jacket she was wearing. She had it zippered to her throat and was cladding a similar school uniform skirt. Her dark eyes were intense as they looked straight ahead never seizing to lose focus. "Eddie Ruso..." she said and looked at Eric. "He's a student Trainer and has wanted to battle me ever since the Summer." Ruso and the girl made their way toward them.

"Are they... dangerous?" Eric's voice cracked and he winced. Luckily Trish hadn't noticed.

"Oi Trish!" Ruso called as he approached them both. He had short red hair and was covered in freckles. "This your boyfriend?" Eric's stomach rose to his throat and he made a quick look toward Trish.

"What if it is Ruso? You jealous?" she folded her arms and the long haired girl gave her a dirty look. "What are you doing in Cyan Grove? I thought you were going away during the vacation." her eyes were locked on Ruso.

"Yeah, well, my girlfriend here decided to visit me instead. She's a sweet girl ain't she?" he nodded toward her and looked back at Eric. "Trish meet..." Trish put her hand out before Ruso could finish his introduction.

"She can talk for herself you know!" Trish exclaimed.

"My name is Nikki. Yours?" she pointed toward Eric.

"I'm Eric." Eric felt the sudden urge to shout and move past them.

"So.. now that everyone knows everyone. How about we have a two on two battle eh?" Ruso said taking out a Pokeball.

"You're on!" Trish said as she took out her own Pokeball.

"Wait what!?" Eric said becoming wide eyed yet again.

The four of them paired off and found an empty lot to battle in. Eric was anticipating a fair fight but was quite intimidated by Nikki's scolding looks. He shook it off and decided to use Zangoose as to assure a decent battle. Nikki and Ruso were discussing something as Trish grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Lets kick this guys ass! I can't stand him!" she bit her lip and let go. Her words awoke the fighting spirit in Eric and he was sure to try his best.

"Awright! Let's do this. One Pokemon per person. Go!" Ruso shouted. Nikki and he both chucked a Pokeball into the center of the lot. From the bright white flash emerged a Charmeleon and a Cacturne. Eric contemplated a strategy as he let Zangoose out. Trish was hesitating putting out her own Pokemon.

"Hey Trish. You alright?" Eric glanced at Trish. She was staring at the Pokeball in her hands.

"What? Yeah I'm fine!" she said with a bitter tone. Her familiar Gligar appeared out of the white light and flew around Zangoose's head happily. "Alright Ruso! Lets get this done and over with!"

Nikki pointed her finger at Cacturne and shouted "Cacturne use Growth now!" The Cacturne flexed it's barbed arms and it grew and let out a cry.

"Charmeleon use Scary Face on that Zangoose!" the fire Pokemon bared it's teeth and stared at Eric's Zangoose. Zangoose took a step back and seemed wary of his oppenent.

"Gligar use Swagger on the Charmeleon!" Gligar flew toward Charmeleon and started to make fun of it. Charmeleon attempted to swat at it. It appeared dizzy as Gligar flew back toward Eric and Trish.

"Zangoose use a Slash attack on Charmeleon!" Zangoose darted toward Charmeleon and slashed upwardly causing bright red claw marks on it's yellow stomach. It winced in pain and growled.

"Enough! Cacturne Sand attack!" the Scarecrow Pokemon kicked at Zangoose and it connected perfectly. Zangoose was rubbing it's eyes and wasn't paying attention.

"Hah! Isn't that a site!" Ruso called out. "Charmeleon show them a _real _Slash attack!" The Charmeleon ran toward the blinded Zangoose and tripped on a large rock and came crashing down on it's head.

"You idiot Ruso! He's Confused!" Nikki shouted as Ruso appeared just as muddled as his Pokemon.

"Yeah, nice one!" Trish grinned and gave Eric a thumbs up. "Gligar use a Screech!" The Fly-scorpion let out a piercing screech that caused the humans and Pokemon alike to wince. Eric's ears were ringing now. Never had he heard such a powerful attack before.

"Use a Quick attack to take out Charmeleon Zan!" Eric belted out. He hadn't realized how loud he had said it until Trish, Gligar and Zangoose all gave him a look. "Sorry." he smiled as he saw the blur of white and red rushing toward Charmeleon. Zangoose shoved his shoulder into Charmeleon's stomach and sent the fire Pokemon down to the ground.

Ruso look baffled and was muttering something under his breath. Nikki stared at the scene and hadn't moved since the beginning of the match. Charmeleon however was struggling to it's feet. It clawed the dirt underneath it's paws and, groggily, stood. It was panting heavily now. Eric felt the urge to recall it, despite it not being his own.

"Charmeleon use another Slash attack on Zangoose!" Ruso shouted. It reared it's head and blew smoke out of it's nose. It ran toward Zangoose slowly and missed a Slash at Zangoose's head. Zangoose slashed it once more and it fell to the ground loudly kicking up a lot of dirt. It had clearly been knocked out.

Ruso cursed and withdrew Charmeleon. Eric couldn't stand the sight of it all any longer. "You idiot! Who treats their Pokemon like that!?" Eric shouted.

"Eric..." Trish said but it fell on deaf ears.

"If it were my decision I would take your Pokemon away from you!" Eric felt the red rise to his face. He sighed and collected himself. "Just... just continue this damn battle..."

"Fine. Gligar take it to Cacturne with a Fury Cutter!" The pink-purple Pokemon flew behind the alarmed Cacturne and quickly dove it at slashing it's green body with it's pincer. The Cacturne winced and was quick to recover.

Trish's blond hair was pulled back and the ponytail was bobbing as she shuffled her feet. When Eric first saw Trish she was battling but not like this. She was tense, anxious and seemingly angry. _What does this guy mean to her?_ Eric thought. He shook it off and saw Ruso casually leaning against a lamppost. He was smoking a cigarette and his eyes were on Zangoose. Intently watching how the Pokemon concentrated on it's battle. Never had Eric been exposed to such recklessness in a trainer. Student trainer or not.

The battle continued as Gligar was hit with a powerful Pin Missile and it's flying went from energetically sporadic to uneven and clumsy. Nikki was a strong trainer no doubt. It would take the remaining strength in both Zangoose and Gligar to win the fight.

"Hey Trish. Gligar looks pretty beat-up." Trish shot Eric a puzzled look.

"What are you saying?" She kept making nervous glances to their opponents.

"Let Zangoose take up the offense. Have Gligar back him with another screech or two. It's one sure-fire way to bring down this Cacturne. You got me?" Eric had learned a thing or two from his brother over the years.

"Yeah, sounds good." Trish smiled at her partner and turned her attention back.

"Alright buddy! Use Fury Cutter and don't stop!" Zangoose grinned and took to it's command. Within a few seconds Cacturne had multiple wounds at the hands of Zangoose.

"Do the same with Screech Gli!" With all the energy it's tiny body could muster the Fly-scorpion let out a deafening cry and the cactus Pokemon was extremely diminished.

Nikki still had little to no emotion on her face. She could taste the upcoming defeat. She closed her eyes and quietly said "Cacturne use Growth." The Pokemon did so and Zangoose quickly followed with it's attack. It hit the ground and Nikki retracted it. She took out some money and through it on the ground. She turned her back and was quickly followed by Ruso who stomped out his cigarette and followed her into the young night.

Trish, Eric and their Pokemon stood in silence. Trish started giggling under her breath and finally broke into a full-on cheer. She grabbed her Pokemon out of mid-air and hugged it tightly. She kissed it's head and the Pokemon seemed to laugh. They then fell into what could only be described as a victory dance. Zangoose walked to the side of Eric and crossed his arms. **Goose... zan?**

"I don't know man. I don't know..." Eric returned Zangoose and walked toward Trish. She looked up and smiled widely.

"Holy crap that was awesome! Awesome!" She nearly fell forward and hugged Eric. He smelt her perfume and nearly felt his knee's give out. "You're a damn good trainer Andrews!" she let go and picked up the prize money. "Damn to mention we could award ourselves to desert tonight!"

"Wow, you're really psyched we beat those guys." Eric stated. "Have a vengeance thing going or is it purely ex-boyfriend material?" Eric asked as they continued to walk toward the PokeCenter.

"What!? How did you..." Trish was left speechless at her friend's accusation.

"I don't know. I could just tell. After his Charmeleon nearly was killed because he was too ignorant to see that is was in danger! I mean how could one guy be so..."

"Eric!" Trish shouted.

"Oh yeah." Eric laughed quietly at his idiocy. "Well, he was just standing there glaring at my Zangoose. I could tell his pride was kind of hurt after being beaten. It's like wanted to win just to prove himself to you. You know what I mean?" Eric asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, no I understand. And you're not far off to be honest. We did date. And it wasn't the best in the world. I got tired of his crap and just dumped him. Hell, I was with him when he got his first Charmander." She went on to describe to Eric how Ruso, a native to Johto, was a specialist on Fire Pokemon and lived to find the strongest Charizard out there. Eric learned that Ruso had already gone through three prior Charmeleon's all of which evolved and were quickly let go because he didn't feel they were strong enough.

"No offense Trish but the guy kind of sounds like a psycho. I mean the perfect Charizard? What kind of fool's errand is that?" Eric could still see the smile on Trish's face. She was proud that she had toppled her ex and his new hook-up sure, but she was still overly ecstatic.

"Yeah, well. I guess that's what happens when you're parents work for Team Rocket huh?" At the mention of the name Eric could feel disappointment and a familiar anger rising.

"I guess that's a good point Trish. It's a good point."

- - - - -

So that concludes the 4th Chapter of The Way It Is. I hope you all enjoyed the continuation. If so look forward to the 5th installment!


	5. Discovery

As the story continues I like it even more. I just hope you guys are enjoying it as much I am writing it. Once again thank you for the comments it's very appreciated. So once again...

Chapter 5!

(I don't own Pokemon or any of it's images, products or ideas.)

* * *

The light bounced off of the marble entrance to the PokeCenter. Trish was going on about their victory as they stepped under street lights lining the path. It was an average size building with a giant PokeBall on the roof that had an arched neon sign that read "Cyan Grove PokeCenter" and underneath another sign showed "Open" in bright red lights.

"I mean the way Zangoose just let Charmeleon have it with that Take Down!" Eric laughed underneath his breath and just listened to the blonde girl go on about the win. "And Nikki's Cacturne was also really great. That Pin Missile was impressive! Wouldn't you say?" Eric hadn't realized Trish was talking to him until she turned to look at him. He glanced at her and could see the intricacies of her face. She pale yet still beaming Eric thought. Her green eyes were bright under the light and were partially covered by her long bangs. "Eric?" she asked attempting to get his attention.

"What? Oh yeah, that Cacturne was impressive." Eric's mind was not on the battle but his opponent. _What was Ruso's connection to Team Rocket?_ He couldn't get his mind off of the subject. The way he treated his Pokemon was evidence enough that there was something behind him Eric swore. "Hey, you said Ruso's father worked for Team Rocket?" he asked.

"Yeah, so did his mother. They were a pair that were sent out to carry out low-level jobs. I actually met them once and they were perfectly normal. Granted, they didn't seem to like their son a whole lot. But what can you expect from evil like that?" Trish explained.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily mean they're pure evil Trish." Eric felt the pain in his stomach again. "But whatever. Team Rocket sucks right?" Eric went on. "Well, let's go see what Alex is so hyped up for, shall we?" Trish and Eric were at the doors and could see the receptionist looking over papers while a Chansey was carrying various boxes from one place on the floor to a closet. Eric held the door for Trish and they walked in.

Numerous machines were going off and a consistent clicking was heard from a far room. To Eric and Trish none of it was strange. The cream colored wallpaper had been there since Eric could remember. Numerous times he'd go with Jeremy to visit some of the Pokemon and practically grown up coming here.

They approached the counter and the Nurse looked up suddenly and was surprised to see two people standing there. Her brown hair was curly and was pulled up in a bun on the back of her head. She had many freckles and a young face. The only thought that Eric could ever come up whenever he saw her was how his brother has probably dated her before.

"Oh hello, Eric. Is this your girlfriend?" Trish blushed and looked at her feet. Eric laughed, scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"N-no. My girlfriend? Pssh. She's... a... um.."

"A new friend. My name is Trish. I come here every so often. A Gligar and a Seviper?" As the words left her mouth Eric was startled.

"Y-you have a Seviper?" Eric asked stuttering.

"Oh yeah! He was one of my first Pokemon. He's really strong so lately I've been using Gligar so she can catch up. Sorry, I didn't tell you that Eric." Trish turned back to the Nurse who was anxiously clearing up space on her desk but changing glance from Eric back to Trish.

"B-but..." Eric couldn't seem to get his words out.

"Wow, it must be difficult for you guys to battle together then. I can only assume it's nearly impossible." The nurse stated. Her voice was shy yet intelligent.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Trish questioned putting her hands on the desk.

"Well, Mr. Andrews has a Zangoose and his girlfr... friend... has a Seviper? Two natural enemies in the world of Pokemon. It's actually nearly impossible for the two to compete _with_ each other. In fact some battles have to be stopped because of the natural animosity they share." Trish was wide eyed and taken aback at the news fact. She turned back to Eric who was glancing at a poster on the wall. He noticed she was looking at him and quickly stepped back into the conversation.

"Did you know that Eric!? I can't believe it!" Trish exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't know you one. They're great in battle and are pretty rare. Good thing you used Gligar against Nikki and psycho boy back there." Eric was fiddling with the pens on the Nurse's desk. Trish just bit her lip and didn't say another word.

"So are you here to see Alex, Mr. Andrews? He's in the back. And I have to say he's been going on all night about some big discovery made. You can go find him in the lounge. I hope you two have a nice night." She gathered a few folders and put them in a box which Chansey quickly scooped up and carried off.

The two walked down the hallway quickly. They could hear people talking above the various sounds coming from the rooms. Trish was eyeing everything in her sight which Eric picked up on.

"You've never been in a PokeCenter before Trish?" Eric joked lightly elbowing her in the ribs.

"Well, yeah but not in the back. I didn't know how much they resembled human hospitals until now. This is actually pretty fascinating if you ask... ME!" Trish let out a very loud scream and quickly hid behind Eric. She pointed in front of her and all he could do was laugh. "W-w-what's a-a-a M-m-m-m-muk doing here!?" she squealed. A very large Muk was making it's way down the hall toward the two. Eric smiled and laughed.

"Would you calm down? This guy has been here for a long time. He was badly hurt in a fight a few years back and the nurses and doctors figured he shouldn't been battling anymore. So they took him in and now he greets everyone who comes in." Trish didn't move from her spot. "Geez. I wouldn't think a Poison-type Pokemon would freak you out this much." he stated.

"It's not p-poison Pokemon that freak me out! It's Grimer's and Muk's. Oh and Stantlers!" Eric raised eyebrow at her. The Muk took notice of it's visitors and proceeded to pick up speed. Trish let out another wail and backed away.

"Come on Trish! He's really friendly!" The Muk was up to Eric's waste and proceeded to hug him around the waist. Despite it's noxious body-form the Pokemon's make-shift arms and fingers left no trace on Eric's jeans. "How you doing ol' buddy?" Eric hugged it back.

**M-m-muk! Muk!**

"Of course, I've never gotten the chance to understand Muk's or Grimer's so I really have no idea what he's saying. But he is certainly strong!" As Eric attempted to get out of the Sludge pokemon's grasp Trish slowly made her way closer to it. When she was in feet of it, it took noticed and proceeded to make-it's way toward her. She froze and let the Pokemon hug her. Eric was smiling from ear to ear. "Hug him back! I think he likes you too!" She gave Eric a dirty look and lightly put her arms around it's head. It nestled it's head into Trish's stomach and sighed.

**Muuuuuuk**

"Okay, the slimy, dirty guy is cute but can we go now. It feels really weird against my bare legs." she laughed under her breath and slowly climbed out of it's grasp.

Eric walked over and gave her a hand. "Yeah, let's find Alex before he thinks we're dead or on some adventure without him."

The two made there way to double-doors with a sign above that said "Lounge." They opened the door and found an older man in his late thirties sitting across from Alex who was sipping a cola.

"So an Electrizer eh? Who would have thought." The man loosened his tie, sighed and leaned back.

Eric looked at Trish suddenly and had a bewildered look on his face. "Wait, you're afraid of Stantler?" he asked. She either chose to ignore him or didn't hear the question as she stepped into the room and announced their presence to Alex.

"Guys you're here!" Alex was cladding a pale blue polo-shirt with a greyish apron on over it. His work outfit was complete with simple khaki's. "So you want to hear the latest news in Pokemon research!?" He pulled out a city for his friends. The man said hello to either of them and quickly stood up.

"Hello, Mr. Lawkins." Eric said. The man nodded and laughed.

"Eric, I've known you since you were five. You can call me William. But not, ever Will!" The man shuttered and poured a very hot cup of coffee and sat down across from the three kids.

"So what's this big news Al?" Trish asked sitting down.

"Well, you know how some Pokemon when at a certain evolution when traded, will gather energy through both trainer's to evolve yet again correct?" Both of them nodded. "Well, recently it was discovered that when certain Pokemon hold a certain item the mystical energy from it will trigger a unique evolution. Thus, the recently discovered Slowking right? Well, a few more Pokemon were discovered just yesterday to have a similar process. Magmar for instance!" Alex was talking loudly and a small grin appeared on William's face.

"Woh really!? That's insane! What does it involve into!?" Eric was on his feet with a broad smile on his face.

"Boss?" Alex said turning to look at William.

"Scientists have named it Magmortar. I'll show you why in a second." The man placed his coffee on the large table and walked to a computer which was connected to a large projector.

"Woh, what's with the rig?" Trisk asked.

"The rig? Oh well... during slow nights... we...I.. a... watch movies in here. Tasteful... non-rated R... anyway!" William said clicking quickly on the computer. Within a few seconds an image appeared on the screen of a new, large Pokemon none of them had ever seen. Both Trish and Eric got up and walked closer.

"Wow..." Eric said crossing his arms. Trish's eyes were wide where as a goofy grin covered Alex's face.

"Wow is right Andrews." William walked toward the projector and stood and pointed at the arm's of the Pokemon. "As you can see Magmar's right arm has changed into what can only be described as a large bio-flame flower. The head has seemed to create just one large, hot flame while the shoulders are now also aflame. It may seem like it's lacks a mouth but it is there. While it gained nearly a foot in the evolution it also gained much more inherit strength. Making moves like Mega Punch, Karate Chop and Mach Punch highly effective in battle. It's also said the heat this guy gives off his over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It's truly amazing how much we don't know about these creatures." the four of them stood in awe while the picture faded and the screen saver came on for the pc.

"But that's not the best news guys!" Alex shouted turning the lights back on. William quickly chugged the coffee and poured more.

"Wait it isn't?"Trish asked once again confused at the excitement. Eric too was lost in the news but could tell his best friend still had more to tell.

"Well, the best news is it's not just Magmortar! Pokemon like Tangela, Rhydon and... "the excitement on his face was not unlike a young child's on Christmas morning. "ELECTABUZZ!" Alex shouted. Trish lit up and literally gasped. Eric smiled widely yet again and hugged his friend.

"That's freakin' awesome man! I can't believe it! That's great!" He let him go and they both fist bumped.

"Hell yeah! The only problem is the items used to cause these are very rare and people are digging up Sinnoh left and right to try and find them. But, one day man! One day I'm going to track down an Electvizor and..." William scoffed.

"Electrizer Alex." He said. "Well, you're shift is done. Get out of here. Nurse Harmony and I have it covered. We'll give you a call if something comes up." As William was sipping his coffee a loud bang was heard from down the hall and caused him to get coffee on his face. "What the hell was that!?" Everyone ran to the door and could hear loud bangs and someone shouting from the Lobby.

"Harmony!" William shouted. As the four of them reached the Lobby a bespectacled trainer was standing behind a very large, very frightening looking Rampardos. It was the same boy that Eric ran into that morning at Pierce's shop.

"I know you are!" Eric shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" The man cocked his head and noticed Alex, Eric, Trish and William standing near the desk.

"I am doing what I was told Mr. Andrews." the boy said. He couldn't have been older then Eric himself possibly even younger. He hair was messy and his face stern. He was wearing a large black jacket with black jeans.

"Does everyone call you by your last name Air?" Trish said putting her hand on her Pokeball.

"No wait! I'll handle this!" William put his arm in front of Trish and walked toward the Rampardos. "You are not welcome here and neither is this kind of behavior boy! Turn away before I force you out!"

"You know there's something about intimidating someone who has a very large, very strong Pokemon in front of them." The boy's voice was monotone and seemed to be nearly a whisper.

"I don't give a crap about that! What is your business here!?" William shouted. "And where is my head nurse!?" The four of them glanced around and couldn't find Nurse Harmony anywhere. Nor was her Chansey.

"She ran off when she saw me and Rampardos approach. Such a cowardly woman. I've come here with a message. Tell your local gym leader that we will find him and take what we want. No questions asked. Can you do that Eric?" Everyone's attention turned to Eric who was poised on the boy.

"What the hell do you want with my brother!?" Eric shouted.

"All of you will know in due time." Eric tightened his fist and grinded his teeth.

"Yeah, well what if I defeat you in a battle? Then you're only means of intimidation is gone. And I'm really not threatened by a four-eyed punk kid with a hankering for pranks!" William had stepped forth in front of the kids.

"Boss, I really don't think you should..." William put his hand up and all of them went silent.

"Fine. Rampardos. Headbutt!" The Pokemon reared it's head and darted forward sending William crashing into a shelf lined with books.  
"Mr. Lawkins!" Eric and Trish went to help him while Alex didn't budge. The boy returned the dinosaur-esque Pokemon and sent out a large Fearow. He climbed it's back and they took off into the night breaking through the Center's glass doors.

"How badly is he hurt?" Alex said helping Trish and Eric get William back to his feet.

"I'm fine Alex. Just get home. Eric, don't tell your brother what happened." William said taking an icepack out of a small fridge underneath the desk. "It was nice to meet you Trish." He stormed off down the hall ignoring Muk who was eating through some trash.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Alex said. Trish nodded and they both went to the doors. "You coming man?" Alex shouted to Eric who couldn't keep his eyes off of William who had already disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, let's go." Eric somberly walked toward the entrance and Trish hugged him across his shoulders tightly.

"I'll buy a milkshake using our prize money, what do you say?" Trish asked letting go of her newfound friend.

"Wait prize money?" Alex said as they began walking down the path.

"Oh yeah! Eric and I just took out one of my old boyfriends and his new squeeze! It was awesome!" Trish went out to describe the battle while Eric put his hands in his hoodie's pockets and stared at the ground.

Sometime later the three of them found themselves in a small diner. It placed on the corner and got a lot of business from the local student trainers. It was essentially the hangout younger children can't wait to grow up and be a part of.

"So you really didn't know Seviper and Zangoose don't mix? Like ever." Alex said shoving a few friends in his mouth. Trish sighed and "melted" on the table.

"Look I'm not around all of these scientists and gym leaders all the time!" Trish said eating her soup which was steaming. Eric sat, his sandwich untouched, staring out the window. A couple were holding hands with large smiles on their faces. Down the street a local shop was closing up for the evening.

"Yeah, Jeremy is a Gym Leader but what scientist are you talking about?" Alex asked calmly. The place was full of teenagers and young adults. A Mr. Mime and Jynx were walking around cleaning tables and taking people's dirty dishes. One young man, on a date with an attractive brunette, was in a tug-of-war with a Mr. Mine over his dinner which he claimed wasn't finished.

"That guy from the Center. William Lawkins I think? The scruffy, yet highly attractive guy you work for!" Alex choked on his burger and quickly finished off his glass of root beer.

"You think Mr. Lawkins is hot!?" Eric looked at the two of them and saw how red Trish's face looked.

"That's not the point!" she quickly changed the subject and brought the bowl to her lips. She finished off what was inside and continued talking. "The point is Seviper..."

"Yes, Seviper and Zangoose are notorious for the long-lived blood rivalry. Everything from territory, nesting ground and even nests. If there's a battle going on and a Seviper and Zangoose are pitted one another things tend to get a little out of hand. For instance a few years back two trainers were against one another in the Pokemon League and they used a Seviper and Zangoose. The battle lasted an hour just because neither trainer could control their Pokemon! Granted, it was a really good one but never have I seen such feral instincts used in a battle. It was the most intimidating thing I have ever seen." Alex said taking the final piece of his burger and shoving it in his mouth.

"You don't say? Hear I am growing up in Cyan Grove never knowing how much there is to know about Pokemon. I mean I know Eric's brother is famous but... I never knew how vast it all was. Makes you appreciate being a trainer doesn't it?" Trish said putting her hand on Eric's. Eric turned and saw Trish looking into his eyes with hers. She smiled and Eric felt his stomach flip.

"Yeah, Seviper... famous... appreciative..." Trish laughed out loud and asked what he was talking about.

The three of them finished their meals (of which Eric's was barely even nibbled) and were on their way back. Eric was sullen while Trish and Alex went on about Magmortar and the Electrizer. Why was that boy threatening his brother? He knew his brother wasn't the cleanest guy but why would someone attack a PokeCenter just because he's disgruntled about a battle or money? And why had William protected Jeremy? He knew the two were somewhat friends but cohorts? The confusion in Eric's head was too much to deal with at this point. All he wanted to do was to crawl in bed and watch TV until tomorrow.

"What do you think Air? A movie back at your place?" Eric was suddenly startled as he realized both of his friends were staring at him.

"What? My place? Uh... well Jeremy might be in a battle and the noise might get a little loud. How about we do it tomo..." Eric stopped as Trish held up her hand.

"Yes blonde one?" Alex said checking his watch.

"Let's all hop in my car and watch a movie at my place! I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind. Granted, coming home with TWO boys might be a bit much for him to handle but he's probably passed out watching TV. No harm, no foul right?" Trish smiled and Alex shrugged and agreed to it. "Eric?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah sure." His mind was racing at what the boy wanted out of his brother as they walked toward his house _and _Jeremy. Eric shook his head and decided to forget about it. _I'm with a cute girl who I think likes me and my best friend. Why not enjoy it?_ The three of them started talking widely about their Pokemon as the streetlights illuminated their path to the house. _Tomorrow should be interesting..._ thought Eric.

- - - - - -

Sorry about all the vagueness in the plot thus far but I swear that it'll be worth sticking around for. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the fifth installment and I look forward to the 6th. As for now enjoy!


	6. Special Delivery!

Continuing my tradition of late, late updates... here's the next chapter! Woo! So the plot is starting to shape up which I'm excited about. So enjoy!

(Pokemon doesn't belong to me. It's Nintendo's/Game Freak's.)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jeremy asked as he brushed his dark brown bangs out of his face.

"No, I have no idea if this is a good idea." Eric responded nervously holding onto his Zangoose's Pokeball. Last night was still with him despite how he acted around his friends and family. He recalled late last night, staring at his ceiling, picturing the massive Rampardos and that trainer. _If only I had known when I saw him at the Market! _He thought. It wasn't until he finally dozed off did his mind rest. Of course he was tied to secrecy about the entire ordeal. Something which he begrudgingly agreed to.

"So you want to expose a Zangoose and a Se-" Jeremy went on.

"Yes! Dammit Jeremy, yes! Is it really that big of a deal!?" As Jeremy leaned back at the dining room table his frown shifted to a large smile instantaneously. Eric having noticed raised an annoyed eyebrow at his older brother. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because. I always find it funny when my little brother gets pissed!" He pushed away from the table and walked toward Eric. In passing he rustled his hair and went up the stairs. If it wasn't for the attack at the Pokemon Center he'd be in a great mood. He'd been making headway in his training, he was pretty sure Trish was into him and his best friend was untouchable since the news of Electivire. In fact in the short 24 hours in which the discovery was made already television broadcasts, magazine covers all raved about the discovery. His mother had been watching the news when the familiar face of Professor Oak appeared and began going on and on about it. _I bet Alex taped the damn thing..._

After he poured himself a drink and began making something for breakfast Jeremy came down dressed for the day with a Pokeball in hand. He kept tossing it up and down and finally attached it to the holster on his belt. Without saying another word Jeremy swung open the doors to the Gym and flicked all the lights on. Out of sheer boredom, and slight worry, Eric followed along eating a bowl of cereal the entire way. After selecting some random rock music and stretching Jeremy released all six of the Pokeballs at his waist.

Within seconds the Gym was filled with the bright light and the cries of the Pokemon rung loud all-throughout their household. He'd seen them plenty of times before and each of them in their worst state but it was hard not to be awed by the Pokemon on display.

From left to right all of them did their own callisthenics. On the far left was the ever impressive Rhydon that roared loudly and was stretching every part of it's body. Next to that was the loner Tyranitar who simply crossed it's scaled arms and closed it's eyes. Without a doubt Eric knew that Tyranitar was the one Pokemon he ever knew that didn't warm-up but still demolished it's foes. While the brothers were watching Miltank and Donphan roll around the gym, racing each other, they were caught off guard by a white blur that zoomed inches away from their faces. Standing high atop a large boulder was Jeremy's prize Pokemon; Marowak. He was tossing his club-like bone around in circles effortlessly catching it each time. It wasn't until the boulder moved did Eric notice that Marowak wasn't standing on top of the decorations. It was Golem. The Rock Pokemon stood with it's tongue hanging out and was seated comfortably. Jeremy sighed and chuckled under his breath.

"It's funny. I never recall Golem being this damn lazy when he was a Geodude or a Graveler." It was true. Golem had evolved and it's personality switched with it. It still was a capable fighter and could easily withstand some of the strongest Pokemon in the world but the on-going joke was that he lost his I.Q. after the evolution took place.

"I wouldn't change a thing about him though." Eric laughed as he finished off the last of his cereal and drank the milk. "Besides, who else can use Earthquake and nearly destroy the Gym?" Jeremy laughed as he fell to the ground and instantly began doing push-ups.

Eric returned to the house and dumped his dishes in the drain. He too had his own training to do. He marched himself upstairs, showered, dressed and was out the door in a flash. It wasn't everyday that he could do whatever he wanted and dedicate all of his time to training his Pokemon. _I'd be a fool to waste this time. It's our last vacation this year until the summer. Better make it count! _A smile crept across his face as he walked toward his usual training grounds.

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a crystal clear blue. Big, fluffy white clouds were crawling across the skyline and were making the day even more spectacular. Which only served to tick off Eric. He wished he had done something to stop that trainer from hurting William Lawkins. How a human got up from a such a massive attack he'd never know nor did he care to. Mr. Lawkins left a sour taste in his mouth after last night and he was going to make it his mission to avoid the PokeCenter at all costs for a little while. Still. Never had he felt so pitiful and useless before in his life.

Shaking himself out of the aggravation it wasn't until Eric re-opened his eyes did he realize he could hear his name being called. Balling his fist and clenching his teeth Eric turned on his heel ready to fight, and not just in a Pokemon Battle. But, all of this was diffused when he noticed the pudgy kid running toward him. It was a boy from school who tended to get picked on but was nonetheless a talented trainer. If Eric remembered correctly he swore the boy wished to become a breeder of some sorts in his life.

Eric stood straight, and kindly waved hello. The boy stopped in front of Eric and was clearly out of breath. "Man, Air! You must have been in your own world or something!" the boy was nearly doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, Stan. Something like that." Eric said not really paying attention.

"So how's your vacation goin'?" His name was Stanley Auburn and was in Alex's grade, a year below Eric and Trish. He had dirty blonde hair that was always in his eyes and a round face. A tan polo shirt barely hid his gut and the khaki's did nothing for him. _Eh, maybe I'm being bitter..._ Eric thought as he decided to throw a smile on.

"It's alright so far. It's only been, you know, a day or two." Eric said shaking his head wishing that he'd chosen somewhere else to train.

"Yeah I hear you. So hey! I was wondering..." _Here we go. He's going to be asking about last night. _"...would you battle me?"

"HUH!?" Eric said visibly taken aback by the request.

"Yeah! You know, just a quick little thing. I've been trying really hard to get my first victory and I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." With that Eric felt sorry for him and decided that a Trainer Battle couldn't hurt for his Electrike. The experience he'd receive was more then reason enough.

"Yes. Of course Stan. You don't have to ask me, man!" Eric playfully punched him in the arm and strolled a decent distance for the battle to commence. _What the hell's wrong with me today?_ He shook his head and nabbed the correct Pokeball.

"Alright! Here comes the thunda' Air!" _Oh good god..._Eric bit the inside of his cheek and nonchalantly lobbed the Pokeball in the center. Electrike appeared in a flash, it's fur on edge and it's teeth bared.

"Oooh! Nice one!" Stan whipped his Ball in the center and the light revealed the equally goofy, equally pudgy Delivery Pokemon. Delibird.

It cawed loudly and hopped from one talon to the other. Eric had never seen one before and couldn't help but chuckle at the bird's cheerful attitude.

"I've got to tell you Stan. I didn't expect a Delibird. That's a rare find man." Eric said still watching it's bizarre dance.

"Thanks! He's been my pal since I caught him!" With that, Eric remembered the little knowledge he had on Delibird. It only knew one move. _Present_. Knowing that he only had to keep his offense up Eric became disappointed and had hoped for a decent competition. "So let's get this going! DELI, USE ICE BEAM!"

**BIIIIRDDD! **He squawked.

"Wait what?" Before the words left his mouth a blue, frigid beam shot out of the bird's beak and smacked Electrike in the face. Due to it's small stature Electrike was propelled many feet away and already had trouble standing afterward. "What the hell was that!?" Eric shouted. He scrambled to his Pokemon's side and brushed off the tiny ice particles that froze it's green fur.

"Is it alright? Is the battle still going?" Stan asked as the Delibird was placing random rocks and mushrooms into it's giant bag. Eric cradled the tiny Pokemon in his arm' s and saw that it was hurt badly. He only had once choice left. _Come on old buddy, don't let me down._ Electrike was returned and was quickly followed by it's mentor and friend, Zangoose.

Zangoose appeared sporting his signature stance. It smirked and was ready for the fight. "Alright, STAN, you're not going to take this guy down so easily. ZANGOOSE SLASH ATTACK!" It responded and leapt into action. It sped toward the bird and leapt in the air. It landed behind Delibird and hacked once with it's sharp claws. Delibird fell forward but rolled itself forward and faced it's opponent.

"Delibird use Present!" Zangoose bared it's teeth and prepared for it's next command. Eric too was anxious to see what happened next. He glanced quickly at Stan who looked like he was in the fight for his life.

**B-b-b-b-b-bi-biiiird! **The Delivery Pokemon reached it's hand into it's sack and pulled out a small box that was neatly wrapped. Without a second thought it jammed it, down it's own throat and spun around quite a few times. Within seconds it looked healthier then ever. _Oh brother..._Eric rolled his eyes.

"Zangoose use Fury Cutter!" Zangoose put one foot behind it and stiffly swiped downward. Delibird spun out of the way and mocked the Cat-Ferret. **Goose...** it cried through it's sharp teeth. "Crap!" Eric shouted. His hands were tight and his fingernails began to stab at his palm. His teeth, like his Pokemon's, was clamped shut.

"Follow up with an Ice Beam dude!" Delibird fluttered up in the air for a few seconds before the frigid blast hit the ground, causing icicles to form on the tree's and bushes. Where Zangoose was standing seconds ago nothing but a large sheet of ice was to be found. Eric had taught his Pokemon well. It took Stan and Delibird a few seconds before they noticed Zangoose standing on a branch. It smirked and leapt directly toward the bird.

"Zangoose! FALSE SWIPE!" Eric shouted and he could feel his voice strain under the pressure. With that, Zangoose brought it's left paw in a stabbing motion toward Delibird, within inches away it quickly landed, and swung it's claws horizontally across Delibird's body. The white and red Pokemon backed up a few feet and took stance once again.

"B-buddy!" Stan looked devastated and had no idea where to go from there. _Come on man. Just call the battle. Your Delibird is in no condition to continue on! _Eric thought to himself, his body still rigid. "You win dude..." Stan hung his head and returned the Pokemon. He waved goodbye to Eric and slowly made his way back into town. Feeling his conscience weighing in heavy Eric sighed and returned Zangoose.

"Hey, Stan. Stick around man. If you want to train a bit with me that'd be pretty cool." Eric saw Stanley stop in his tracks. He turned around with a large grin on his face. "Seriously." Stan nodded his head and caught up to Eric who ventured deeper into the forest.

Trish laid on her bed half-dressed, hair in every direction and eyes barely open. White ear-bud headphones were playing a pop song that she enjoyed. They traced back to an mp3 player that was sitting on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and turned the music off. She glanced at the time and groaned. "I can't believe it's already 1 o'clock..." she tossed her legs off the side of her bed and they hit something rough. She looked downward and saw the intricate black and yellow markings that could only belong to one thing. Her beloved Seviper.

It's body was coiled neatly on top of itself and it's tongue flickered in and out of it's mouth with every breath. It's eyes were tightly shut and it didn't even acknowledge it's Trainer's foot bump it's head. She laughed and glanced upward at the curtain rod above her windows. Wrapped in a cocoon of it's own wings was the happy-go-lucky Gligar that always made her smile. Of course she had a new reason to smile but she wasn't willing to think about that quite yet.

Quietly tiptoeing through the room she made her way to her dresser and grabbed her outfit for the day. Her stomach started to ache when she recalled William being put through a large bookcase. It took her a bit to shake herself out of her stupor and head out of her bedroom. As the door clicked behind her, she was relieved not to hear the television on. Her father had still been away and she was enjoying the time she had to herself. For example; her father never would have allowed her to hang out with friends that late at night before. She was proud that she proved him wrong by taking care of everything that had to be done around the house especially all while beating her ex-boyfriend's ass!_ You're damn skippy! _

She entered the bathroom, turned the shower on and took off her shirt and gym shorts. She stood in her bra and underwear in front of her mirror and smiled. Unlike some of the girls she was sort of friends with, Trish had always been happy with her body and hardly felt insecure. But, unlike most of the girls in town, she had trouble coping with her confidence on a mental level. Finding her place in the world was one thing that always made her nervous and uncomfortable. Even being in the school's student council she hadn't really felt like she belonged there. But it wasn't until she had battled alongside Eric did she start to feel that that was were she belonged. In the few hours that she'd met the two boys and befriended them her life had become ten times more exciting. Realizing how good of a mood she was in, she showered and sung quite loudly.

As she tossed on her favorite jeans and a white blouse she walked back into her room to find Seviper looking outside her window with the curtain hiding half of it's large head. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doin' girl?" The snake Pokemon was startled and slithered backward until it faced Trish.

**VIPE! **It hissed. It gestured it's head toward the window once again and Trish started to feel a little worried. After the random violence she witnessed last night her nerves were slightly jumpy. She reluctantly went to the window and was relieved. Outside she saw Alex who was talking loudly, nearly flailing his arms around and around to Eric who was leaning on her father's fence with his arms crossed._ Just like him. Trying to act cool. _She giggled and blushed slightly. "Try to get along Seviper. These guys are my friends. They'd never try and hurt you or me got it?" The Snake Pokemon's large sword-like tail was going back and forth wildly. It nodded it's head. Trish padded her on the top of her head and whipped around. "AND YOU!" With that the Gligar screeched and opened it's eyes. It panicked and got caught in the curtain and was desperately trying to get free.

"And then WAM! You one hit KO'd it! That was the most impressive technique I saw you use bud!" Alex said as Eric shyly grinned. It wasn't until they heard screams and crashes from upstairs did the boys look up at Trish's window. Within an instant both Electabuzz and Zangoose were out of their balls ready for action. They both dropped their guard and glanced at each other. They couldn't see anything in front of them that they were to do battle with. Zangoose crossed his arms and turned toward Eric. Electabuzz scratched the top of it's head and followed suite.

**Buzz, buzz, buzz!  
Zan, goose, goose!**

"What do you mean I'm blind!?" Alex shouted at Electabuzz and shook his fist at his Pokemon.

**Buzzbuzzbuzz, BUZZbuzzbuzz!**

"Quit laughing you!" Alex tackled Electabuzz and they both rolled around attempting to get the upper hand.

Zangoose calmly walked to his Trainer's side and jumped on top of the fence and sat.

**Goose?**

"I couldn't tell you what's wrong with them." Eric shook his head. "HEY! Remember Trish!? Loud noises!?" Electabuzz and Alex both stopped and looked at Eric who made a 'Dumbasses' experssion.

"It's fine! It's fine! Just a little mishap!" The four of them turned around and saw Trish walking out of her house with Gligar sitting on top of her shoulder. "Guys. I want you to meet someone!" Trish stepped aside and from the shadows from within the house all they saw was red, glowing eyes.

"Oh... crap..." Eric said under his breath. Slowly slithering into the sunlight, revealing herself, Seviper made her way outside and next to Trish. With a slight breeze both Zangoose and Seviper caught the scent of their natural enemy and locked-eyes instantly. "Zangoo-" Zangoose pushed Eric to the ground and darted toward Trish and her Pokemon with it's claws sharp as ever.

Seviper exposed it's foot long, red fangs that dripped with venom and stuck close to the ground and slithered faster then any of them could see toward Zangoose and a fallen Eric.

"GUYS! POKEBALLS NOW!" Alex shrieked. Instinctively Eric tossed Zangoose's Pokeball at him and it returned him. Trish stood in her doorway and used the long-distance mechanism to return her giant snake. Eric and Trish looked at each other and she smirked and mouthed 'Sorry' and Eric nodded as he got back on his feet. _Well... so much for that..._

-o-o-o-o-

Well, I know this Chapter was a bit shorter then the last but believe me when I tell you that I do it for a reason. I hope you enjoyed this somewhat calmer installment and hopefully I'll see you again for the next one! Until then!


End file.
